wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Smite
Mr. Smite is a level 20 elite tauren who can be found in the Deadmines. Mr. Smite is the first mate under Captain Greenskin. Due to his dark coloring and personality, it has been suggested that he may be a Grimtotem like Hapana, another grimtotem who turned to piracy. Combat Info Smite is accompanied by two rather tough, stealthed bodyguards that should be polymorphed by a mage, if possible. You should generally deal with them first while occupying Smite with the tank. Once he is damaged enough, Smite will War Stomp your party and run back to a chest for a stronger weapon. The chest cannot be opened, and is just background art for Smite to draw his weapons from. The War Stomp will last 7 seconds and will occur twice during the fight, at 66% and 33% health. After the first stomp, Smite switches to dual reavers, and after the second stomp he switches to his hammer. He still takes damage from DoTs during the stuns, and it is possible to kill him during them in that manner. It is recommended that the two adds are killed before trying to kill Smite, while main tank is focusing on Smite, otherwise they will keep beating on your party while your party is stunned by his stomp. If you don't want to be left helpless due to Smite's stomp, it is possible to stun him before 66% and 33% and bring his life down far enough to escape the stomp. One handy trick against this boss is to have the fastest party member pull Smite back to the end of the dock, then have the main tank keep him busy while the rest of the group burns off his guards. When he uses his stomp ability, he will have to run all the way back to the chest to retrieve his next weapon. If his guards are down, this will give the group time to heal up before he returns. If you have enough DoTs stacked on him during this time, it is possible for him to die during the trip, or he can even perform another warstomp on the return trip, refreshing the stun on the group as he runs back to grab his hammer. Abilities * * * Quotes Entering You there, check out that noise! Entering We're under attack! A vast, ye swabs! Repel the invaders! Combat You landlubbers are tougher than i thought. I'll have to improvise! Combat D'ah! Now you're making me angry! Cataclysm Now that Deadmines has gotten a complete revamp in Cataclysm, Mr. Smite is removed entirely from the game. Trivia * Smite shares voice actor with Twilight Lord Kelris and Herod. * He is one of the very few Tauren bosses. * A player can assume the temporary form of Mr. Smite complete with his famous quotes by using Mr. Smite's Brass Compass looted from the Pandaria rare mob Yorik Sharpeye in Vale of Eternal Blossoms. This leads to some speculation that Yorik and Smite may be one and the same. Loot External links fr:M. Châtiment Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:Tauren Category:Bosses Category:The Deadmines mobs Category:Unique voices